kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Arlon
Arlon the Serene (静寂のアロン Seijaku no Aron, "Aron the Silent") is one of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. He is a cunning, polite gentleman who voices respect to Palutena, despite the two being on opposite sides. He is stationed on the Lunar Sanctum, a moon-like structure that is fueled by his power, and thus is the jailer of the Chaos Kin. He is voiced by Troy Baker in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Characteristics Appearance Arlon is an elegant, lanky man with violet skin and pointed white hair, and a long mustache to match. Being quite tall, he stands at a height of around 8'3" (252 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png), and he wears futuristic-looking attire that resembles a black suit, adorned by golden clasps and a golden brooch affixed to his chest. He also wears elaborate white gloves that release purple flames from the cuffs, pointed shoes, and a gold-rimmed monocle on his left eye. Personality Arlon is depicted as a calm, suave individual. He has a strong sense of loyalty to Viridi and the Forces of Nature, so much so that he only allows Viridi to negotiate all battle plans. Ever the gentleman, Arlon prefers to settle disputes with civility, only resorting to violence when all other options are exhausted. He is also a skilled persuader, able to easily convince the strong-willed Dark Pit into defending the Lunar Sanctum. Abilities Despite his refined personality, Arlon is a powerful opponent for Pit. Arlon's lunar powers allow him to levitate, fire bolts of energy at opponents, and darken the environment to claim the element of surprise. He can also attack opponents with spikes from below. Arlon's powers appear to be vast as they fuel the Lunar Sanctum. Min Health Max Health 304 1400 Appearances Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum Viridi commands Arlon to protect the Sanctum from the likes of Pit so that the Chaos Kin does not get loose. Oblivious of the threat the Chaos Kin poses, Pit carries on through the Sanctum to Arlon. Arlon himself has the ability to obscure Pit's view by darkening his surroundings and shoot at him while in dim lighting. Pit must attack in the direction of Arlon's shots in order to defeat him or wait until the darkness is lifted. Once Pit defeats Arlon, the Lunar Sanctum is destroyed, and the Chaos Kin breaks free. Idol Description Arlon Master of the Lunar Sanctum and a commanding officer of the Forces of Nature. Arlon styles himself as a reticent butler, discreetly working from the shadows to serve his goddess, Viridi. Trophy Information A suave commander of the Forces of Nature, Arlon resides within the Lunar Sanctum. Compared to Viridi, he is very tall. You could say he has the ear of Viridi, but he has to lean down pretty far to reach it. Despite his refined appearance, Arlon is capable of holding his own in combat. Quotes * "Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy...defending, my dear." - When Palutena accuses him of preparing the Lunar Sanctum for an attack * "The young master is skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more?" - In response to Pit's impression of a villain * "It was quite simple, actually. Just the mention of young master Pit's presence... ...was enough to send his twin running here." - Arlon's explanation for Dark Pit's appearance * "Curious or not, I took an oath of silence, and I intend to honor it!" - After Palutena questions the purpose of the Lunar Sanctum * "I cannot tell you the reasons WHY this sanctum was built. But I can say that it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards." * "I am beholden only to Mistress Viridi, and you two are thorns in her side." - Speaking to Pit and Palutena * "Pit's lucky to have such an excellent guide. Though we're on opposing sides, I must commend your work, Palutena." Gallery Arlon's Portraits.png|Arlon's portraits. Arlonarcard.png|AR Card of Arlon. Arlonscreencap.png Arlonscreencap2.png Trivia *It is unknown if Arlon is still alive after the Lunar Sanctum is destroyed. However, because Viridi refers to him in the present tense,Chapter 20, Land Battle Viridi: If only I'd been there at the time. Or Arlon should have explained the situation. But you know how reserved he is. and because she refers to her commanders in plural even after the defeat of Phosphora,Chapter 15, Land Battle Viridi: Aww, poor Pit. Are you feeling lonely? Because I can call in one of my commanders to keep you company! it is likely that he still is. *Arlon shares his English voice actor, Troy Baker, with Pyrrhon. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Forces of Nature